Il cattivo con una virtu
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: ELla lo tiene que admitir, aunque este con Stefan...sigue delirando por el malo que le eriza la piel, por que yo soy el unico capaz de amarla hasta el delirio. SongFic con Lime El Malo, Aventura.


_**~*Il cattivo con una virtu*~**_

_**By**_

_**Erotic-Sensei**_

_**Disclimer-. **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, pertenecen a L.J Smith, la cancion pertenece a Aventura, o en su caso a cada respectivo autor. Lo que me pertenece es el tema, los argumentos, dialogos, escenas pervertidas, etc, etc. DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO.

_El te da su amor tu duermes con dudas_

_Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser_

_Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos_

_Pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer._

Ese beso se profundizo y yo me sentía en las nubes, ansiaba tanto eso. Y quien pensaría que fueses tu? Yo no lo imaginaba, por supuesto que nisiquiera Stefan…

Pobre mi hermanito, pobre Stefan, el sigue tratándola con ternura, el le hace el amor como si fuese siempre la primera vez…mas siento como ella nos mira cuando los dos estamos presentes.

Lastima, tristeza, confusión…

Pobre Stefan…no se da cuenta que me quiere mas que a el.

_Tu serás la cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena_

_Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul_

_Soy tu amor y tu dilema y al igual que en las novelas_

_soy el malo con una virtud._

olí su perfume y me dirigí a la ventana, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Ella se quedo en la puerta y emitió un largo suspiro.

-Que pasa? -le pregunte.

-Stefan me dijo de nuevo "te amo" -dijo ella y me miro con una profunda tristeza -Damon, ya no quiero seguir así…

-Estas segura? -susurre, tomándola por la cintura y llenando con mi helado aliento el hueco de su cuello.

-Damon… -susurro ella, poniéndome las manos en el pecho para alejarme, pero por Dios…nadie puede resistirse a Damon Salvatore.

_El no entiende el procedimiento como y cuando darte un beso,_

_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil que te eleva hasta el exceso._

_Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso_

_Con tu alma y tu cerebro._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo aprisione sus labios con los míos y su cuerpo contra la puerta, de inmediato supe que mi lengua juguetona había surtido efecto cuando sus manos acariciaron toda la extensión de mi pecho y comenzaron desabrochar los botones de mi camisa negra.

Su garganta comenzó a emitir ligeros gemidos, en cuanto mis manos vagaron por su espalda, sus pechos, su cintura, su trasero, justo como le gusta que lo haga, justo como Stefan nunca lo hace, por que yo soy el único que la hace gemir por lo alto, que la hace rozar con la punta de los dedos el cielo cada vez que la hago llegar con fuerza al orgasmo.

La ropa nos empezó a estorbar y lo primero que cayo fue mi camiseta y ella revelo una fina ropa interior color rojo poco tiempo después. Aunque claro que yo prefería la blancura de su piel y lo rozado de sus pezones, ya erectos por mis manos frías que vagaban por ellos.

El vaivén de caderas no se hizo esperar mucho, pronto gemidos, jades y palabras inteligibles llenaron la habitación junto con un inconfundible olor a sexo.

-te amo…te amo…te amo… -jadeo ella, arañando toda la extensión de mi espalda mientras yo continuaba penetrándola rápidamente y succionaba uno de sus blancos senos, devorándolo como si fuese el mas rico de los dulces.

-Katherine…oh…Katherine -susurre contra su oído, sintiendo como sus paredes comenzaban a apretarse contra mi miembro -eres mia…amas que yo sea el que te este jodiendo en estos instantes -llego al orgasmo y junto con eso, sus colmillos se encajaron en mi cuello, haciéndome gruñir de dolor y de placer, justo como la primera vez, cuando me convirtió en lo que soy ahora.

Le regrese la mordida, atravesando su tersa piel, ella dejo de succionar la sangre que emanaba de la mordida en mi clavícula y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome mas acceso a su cuello, sus manos apretaron mi trasero y sentí sus fluidos explotar y mezclarse con mi semen, estallando los dos en el mas placentero clímax. Aquello era realmente genial, por primera ves había hecho que se corriera a pocos segundos de su primer orgasmo y solo mordiéndola.

-Damon…te amo -repitió aun respirando los dos a un mismo ritmo acelerado; exhausto mis brazos de derrumbaron con un ligero temblor y caí sobre ella, aun siendo uno solo.

_Tendrías que volver a nacer_

_Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el._

_No tiene la táctica adecuada pa'arrancarme de tu pecho_

_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño._

-te lo vuelvo a preguntar…segura que ya no quieres seguir conmigo? -le dije, recostándome a su lado y lamiéndome los restos de sangre que quedaban en mis labios. Ella sonrío -siquiera Elena lo amo, pero tu eres mía, Katherine…siempre lo has sido y por siempre lo serás.

Me fije en su cuello y vi que había algunas gotas de sangre, por lo que me incline sobre ella y de un lenguetazo se lo quite, ella arqueó la espalda y gimió, aun sensible por los orgasmos que había tenido. Busco mis labios con desesperación y su lengua recorrió la mía, quitándome alguno que otro resto de sangre que se me hubiera quedado.

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste_

_Que anote mis truquitos en papel._

_No bastan los morales ni ser fiel_

_Si sigues delirando por el malo que te eriza la piel._

Se acomodo en mi pecho y acaricie su sedoso cabello en una perfecta imitación de alguna escena romántica entre dos esposos o algo así, el punto es que nosotros éramos los mas ardientes amantes.

-vaya, a veces me compadezco de Elena -me dijo, trazando caprichosos diseños sobre mi pecho con la punta de su uña -no creo que el lograra hacera sentir lo mismo. Conmigo no lo hacia y sigue sin hacerlo.

-es que el es Stefan -chasque la lengua y le sonreí de lado -y yo…soy yo -Katherine se rió -debería de preguntarme como hacer que una mujer sea feliz en la cama -le dije con altanera y Katherine siguió riéndose cándidamente.

-no creo que eso a Elena le importara mucho -me dijo, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi -lastima que si le enseñas a Stefan, no aprendería y…ella ya no podría disfrutarlo.

-lo se…ya que alguien -le puse un dedo en la nariz a modo juguetón -le encajo un cuchillo en el corazón, le dreno la sangre y después la enterró en un lugar en el bosque para que Stefan o alguien mas se enterase -bufe -que ironia…lo hiciste para estar con Stefan y de todos modos terminaste conmigo.

-es demasiado bueno para mi -dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y se inclino para besarme -prefiero los tipos malos -murmuro contra mis labios y yo sonreí -que les guste morder… -agarro entre sus dientes mi labio inferior y le dio un mordisco bastante parecido al que Elena me dio en un dedo, como el de una gatita. -y que sus besos lleven a la gloria -acaricie su mejilla y el beso ahora fue mas tierno, ahora si el beso denoto cuando ella me amaba y cuando yo la amaba, por que joder, la amo! Aunque nadie me lo crea, ni si quiera yo, pero la amo con locura, es mi propia marca de heroína, la amo a pesar de todos sus desplantes…bueno, yo tampoco soy una blanca palomita.

_Tu serás la cinderella, el ,el tonto que da pena_

_Y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azul_

_Soy tu amor y tu dilema y al igual que en las novelas_

_Soy el malo con una virtud._

_-non abastanza morale e di essere fedele, se siete ancora in delirio da fare molto male la pelle d'oca -_susurre contra su oído, sabiendo que esta no seria la ultima noche que la hiciera mía, ya después me encargaría de Stefan, por el momento solo quiero disfrutar de ella, de mi Katherine.

_**Si algo extrano, lo se, me sali totalmente del tema de la cancion, creo, pero bueno, de todos modos les queda a ello jaja, le entienderon a lo que hize? Jaja, por que si lo hicern expliquenmelo que yo no! Yo solo escribi a lo bruto y me gusto como quedo xD haha, dejenme un review! No sean malos plis, nadie parece ser que me quiere cada vez que publico de Vampire Diaries, pero es que acaso no hay mas vampirofilicos? **_

_**Haganse notar! Chicas que aman a Damon! Demuestrenme su pasion por el, dejandome un pequeño review.**_

_**Besos y mordiditas**_

_**Ero-Sensei**_


End file.
